


Snow day

by Polimnia



Category: Carmilla - Fandom, carmilla the series
Genre: Christmas Fanfic, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, cute stuff for christmas, part one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polimnia/pseuds/Polimnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's the second fanfic I post so I hope you like it. It's not written in my first language so I hope there's no errors.<br/>I wrote it last year but finally I decided to post it on here.<br/>Enjoy it, <br/>Polimnia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the second fanfic I post so I hope you like it. It's not written in my first language so I hope there's no errors.  
> I wrote it last year but finally I decided to post it on here.  
> Enjoy it,   
> Polimnia.

It was early and cold. I was awakened by her voice.  
-Carmilla, it has snowed!! –Laura said as she opened the window and the blinds, letting come in the cold light reflected by the clouds of winter.  
-Okay, now let me sleep –I said while covering my head with the blankets and the pillow, making a ball.  
-Come on, don’t be that grumpy… Christmas is soon and it has snowed, let’s make the most of the day!! –She said with the illusion of a little child, the one who goes the first time to the zoo, but she wasn’t a little child, she was Laura, and it wasn’t the first time she was going to go to the zoo, she wanted me to go with her out the street where it had snowed, where it was cold, and where there was snow and with it a high probability of falling and make a fool of myself; but she is so… so… so cute and adorable that it’s impossible to deny her anything.  
-But, can’t we go a little later? I’m tired and want to sleep a bit more –Said I, as a child pretending to be sick the morning before the test and who wants his mother to let him not go to class. But it didn’t work.  
-Later it will be at night!! Do you know what time is it? –I didn’t– Come on, do it for me, let’s go to see the snow –She said, in a tone similar to a little spoiled child which parents doesn’t want to buy her something.  
I played dumb and I didn’t give any signs of life. Seeing that I wasn’t getting up, Laura tried other different methods. She took the blanket and the eiderdown that I was using to cover myself and removed them letting me uncovered and defenceless against the cold room. Then she came to me, she kissed me on the cheek, said “good morning” and push me to the edge of the bed and then knock me down-  
-Look, you finally have woken up –Said sarcastically.  
I groaned and came into my giant cat form. Definitely she had awakened me, now let’s play. I went belly up and I began to purr to make Laura approached. It worked, and she approached playful to scratch my belly. When she was close enough, I fell over her –obviously without hurt her- and like a dog, I began to lick her face.  
-Carmilla, get off me!! –She shouted while a big smile was appearing slowly on her strawberry lips.  
It was too late to bail out, but poor her. I came again into my human form, and in my human form, on her, I kissed her nicely.  
-Good morning cupcake-I said, after the kiss, smiling.  
We decided to have toasts and milk for breakfast even though I needed a coffee, I was tired.  
-Well, are you ready for the snow? –Said she too effusive.  
-Here we go –it wasn’t something that really caught my attention.  
I put on the jacket and I took the keys ready to leave.  
-Where are you going, Carmilla?  
-We’re going to the snow, right? –Said I, a bit surprised by the nature of the question.  
-Do you really think you’re gonna go out to the snowy street with a simple jacket? It’s cold, you know? –Asked she, in a tone of maternal reproach.  
And before she let me answer, or rather protest, I saw Laura had gone to the room and she was coming back carrying a pile of clothes in her arms.  
-I won’t have to put on all that stuff, right? –I said a bit scared.  
-Of course you do, we don’t want you to take a cold. Come on, change that jacket for that jumper –She ordered me, giving me a wool jumper. I don’t think I should reply so I wore the jumper– Well, enough?  
She didn’t even answer; her answer was to give me a coat, a really warm one. I put it on. She approached.  
-You’re gorgeous; you look fluffy with that coat –Said she, whispering, and as a whisper she kissed me on the cheek– Now scarf.  
As she put it, she began to hum a carol that I didn’t know.  
-And finally the hat and gloves –She put them– Come on, let’s go –And she put a coat, a scarf and a hat; nothing comparing with all the clothes which I was wearing.  
-Ehmm… Laura, sweetie, don’t you think you should wear more clothes, like me? You will be cold, don’t you?  
-I don’t think so, I resist low temperatures well.  
A stared at her incredulous, and we left home ready to spend a white day.


	2. Snow day part II

Laura set off the house first, and just outside we realised the weather was cold, really cold, even colder than Laura could thought it would be, so she started to shiver. However, me, truly thanks to her, I was perfectly ready to bear the whole snow day.  
-Laura, you’re shivering, you are cold, don’t you think you should enter the house and take something more to keep yourself warm? –Said I with a tiny smile.  
-You’re right –She said shivering between whispers, don’t know if it was because the cold didn’t let her speak louder or because, no reason for, she didn’t want to seem weaker-  
She entered the house, and after a few minutes she came back, ready to set off, she was warmer than me and the same fluffy.  
We left the house, she, as before, the first.  
PUM!!  
During the night a layer of ice had formed just at the entrance, and Laura had fell down.  
I bent down to whisper near her ear:  
-I said it wasn’t a good idea to go out to street as it was cold and there was snow. We still on time to come back to the bed. Have you made damage, cupcake?  
-I said today we would spend a wonderful day on the snow and we will –Said she grumbling– You won’t get away with it, Carm. I’m fine, thank you, although a kiss always helps to heal the pain of the fall –She said smiling.  
A kiss on the cheek.  
She got up and we moved, part of the way holding hands, and part of the way hugged, hips together and we both in love with the other.  
Finally we arrived at a snowed hill. Kids were playing on the snow, throwing snowballs, making snowmen and throwing down the hill with sleds.  
-I wish we have one –Laura said, sadly, while pointing the kids with the sleds.  
-We have one –I said taking off one of the thousands of jackets I wore- Let’s go up the hil and we’ll use that jacket to lower it.  
And so we went up the hill dodging the sleds and the snowballs that flew away from here to there. Once on the top, I put my jacket on the snow and sat on it, leaving Laura behind me hugging my waist.  
-Are you ready?  
She nodded.  
I picked a thrust and we started to go down the hill, going faster and faster. Laura got hold of my waist but halfway I realised she stopped holding onto, I heard a little cry and when I turned my head I saw I left her behind.  
I ended going down the hill by myself because I didn’t know how to stop. I looked back to find Laura. What I saw was memorable.  
I had left Laura behind me, but it didn’t mean she would have stopped going down the hill. She was rolling down the hill.  
When she ended rolling she had all the hair white, covered with snow and she seemed to be dizzy.  
She bent down, picked up a handful of snow and threw it to my face laughing, and then she started to run so my snowballs couldn’t reach her, she was so sweet, when she did thing like that she seemed a little girl.

We spent the rest of the day making a snowman, some snow angels, we went down the hill a few more times and we took some pictures. After that we went back home to prepare some hot chocolate.  
Once we arrived we were so tired.  
Laura sat down the sofa while I prepared the hot chocolate in the kitchen. When the chocolate was ready I went to the living room to give my cupcake her chocolate, but she had fallen asleep while waiting. I couldn’t help my smile to appear , it had been truly a great day.  
I put the cups on the table, and softly I picked Laura up, asleep, in my arms for carrying her to the bed. Once in bed I covered her.  
-I love you Carmilla –She said half asleep.  
-I love you too sweetheart –I said, and I gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead.


End file.
